Billy Mays
Billy Mays Special Moves Standard B- Oxi Clean Ball Billy Mays tosses an Oxi Clean ball. Should the ball connect with an opponent, it will do constant damage until the opponent performs strong A attacks to shake it off. The more damaged an opponent is, the harder it is for him or her to shoo it off. Side B- Impact Gel A pseudo-counter move, Mays pulls out his Impact Gel, protecting him in the front. Non-projectile attacks that hit the gel deal to the attacker the same amount of damage that would've been done to Mays. In this state, Mays can manuver back and forth, but not jump with the gel. However, it can't save him from grabs or grab-related moves. Pressing A or B removes it. Up B- The Ultimate Ladder Mays climbs his Ultimate Ladder. Moving the control stick up catapults him into the air. Mays can be launched while he says "Now I'm gonna step on up here", and his moves are activated after .19 seconds. While on the ladder, tilting the stick forward launches the part of the ladder away from Mays as a projectile, and tilting downward causes both legs to come together, doing some damage. Down B- Mighty Putty Mays places a stick of Mighty Putty on the ground, causing anyone who touches it to get stuck for 3-7 seconds, depending on how long the unsquashed putty lasted. If not squished, it disappears in 20 seconds. There can be 2 at a time. Final Smash- The Power of Mighty Putty A rope with Mighty Putty stuck on it reaches out to one of the sides of the screen and attaches itself to an 80,000 pound trailer. The string drags the trailer to the other side of the screen, dealing massive damage to anyone (save for Mays) in the trailer's path. Taunts *Down Taunt- "Even my kid can smash you!" *Side Taunt- "Get on the Lawl!" *Up Taunt- "Go away for good!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- Holds the Magic Fire and says "Order right now for just $80,000." *Victory #2- "Order right now for just $19.99." *Victory #3- Holding a sword, and says "I have the strength", while wearing armor. *Lose- Look at the screen and gives two thumbs up. Trophy Description Hi, Billy Mays here! Mr. Mays has returned from selling trademark goods to angels in heaven to battle and brawl in the Trophy World. Such a powerful voice, costomers cry! Because he was preserved with great respect with his Oxi Clean salesman shirt on (true story), he wields the power of his sales goods to immense damage. Force foes to get on the ball with the Oxi Clean detergant ball for gradual damage! Stick foes to the ground with Mighty Putty! Protect yourself with the power of Impact Gel! Carrying so much products weights him down tho. He will be your favourite character... for only $19.99. Snake Codec Colonel: Hi, Colonel here with information about Billy Mays! Snake: Tell me what you know about that guy. Colonel: It's all yours... for only $19.99! Order right now and I'll include information about Vince! Snake: ... I forgot my wallet... Colonel: ... Sorry Snake... ''Character Description'' William Darrell "Billy" Mays, Jr. (July 20, 1958 – June 28, 2009, 50 years old) was a television direct-response advertisement salesperson most notable for promoting OxiClean, Orange Glo, and other cleaning, home-based, and maintenance products. His distinctive beard and loud sales pitches made him a recognized television presence. Mays was born in McKees Rocks, Pennsylvania, and began his career as salesman on the Atlantic City boardwalk. He traveled across the United States for 12 years, selling various items before he was hired to sell OxiClean and other products on the Home Shopping Network. His success as a TV pitchman led him to found Mays Promotions, Inc. On April 15, 2009, the Discovery Channel began airing Pitchmen, a documentary series that featured Mays. On the morning of June 28, 2009, Mays was found dead in his home by his wife. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Trivia *In one of his victory animations, Billy Mays holds Frollo's fire in one hand. This is a reference to another Chincherrinas series, The Frollo Show, when Mays sells Frollo a new fire in the episode "Frollo Gets AIDS". He even says the same cost of the fire. *Using the power of'' The Frollo Twitter, Chincherrinas was able to send the moveset video to Billy Mays's surviving son, Billy Mays III. He replied to it saying that he loved the video and asked if he could add it to ''Where's Billy Mays? website, which Chincherrinas gladly allowed. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Back from Dead Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Defensive Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Top Rank Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Infomercials (universe)